The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In recent years, a technology for collecting various types of vehicle data (sensor data, control data, network data, and the like) generated according to operations of vehicles in real time is being developed, for the purpose of using the collected data in quality improvement of vehicles, differentiation of new vehicles, and various convenience services (public service and personalized service).
Since such vehicle data includes various control information and tuning information and is generated at a short time interval of 10 to 100 ms, it is reasonable to collect data selectively according to the purpose of use rather than to collect full set of data, unless it is absolutely necessary.
In the related art, a special collection method (specific filtering) was not required because a head unit of a vehicle having a high performance central processing unit (CPU) and a large capacity memory collected vehicle data.
However, collecting, by a gateway of a vehicle network rather than the head unit of the vehicle, the vehicle data is efficient in terms of reducing loads on the vehicle network and the head unit. Accordingly, a method for collecting, by the gateway, the vehicle data selectively has been proposed. However, since the gateway has a low performance CPU and a small capacity memory, the proposed method may be difficult to collect the vehicle data.